


Und so wäre ich Daniel...

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Series: Von Engeln und Schafen im Wolfspelz [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man könnte fast meinen, Victor de Man wäre Bibelfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und so wäre ich Daniel...

Victor musterte den Mann, der da auf ihn zukam, mit fast schäbiger Gelassenheit. Was wissenswert war, wusste er bereits, und was er nicht wusste, war nicht wissenswert.

Und dennoch.

Dennoch.

“Und ich erhob meine Augen, und sah: und siehe, da war ein Mann, in Leinen gekleidet, und seine Hüften waren umgürtet mit Gold von Ufas. Und sein Leib war wie ein Türkis und sein Gesicht wie das Aussehen eines Blitzes.”

Chris hob eine Augenbraue. “Falls Sie einen Schlumpf mit KISS Make-up erwartet haben, tut mir das Aufrichtig leid.”

Nach einem kurzen Lacher fuhr Victor fort. “Und seine Augen waren die Feuerfackeln und seine Arme waren wie der Anblick von glatter Bronze.”

“Zwei Wochen Madagaskar, da kriegt man Farbe. Ich denke damit wären wir einander hinreichend vorgestellt. ” Chris setzte sich und verschränkte seine Arme. “Sie sind im Übrigen nicht der Erste, der mir… auf die Tour kommt.”

Victors Lippen wandelten sich in ein Lächeln.

“Man kann immer hoffen…”

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel, 10, 5-?: „Und ich erhob meine Augen, und sah: und siehe, da war ein Mann, in Leinen gekleidet, und seine Hüften waren umgürtet mit Gold von Ufas. Und sein Leib war wie ein Türkis und sein Gesicht wie das Aussehen eines Blitzes. Und seine Augen waren wie Feuerfackeln und seine Arme waren wie der Anblick von glatter Bronze.“


End file.
